


Midnight Memory

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry essaye de préparer une soirée romantique pour Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memory

L'histoire se passe dans un petit chalet dans les hautes montagnes enneigées. Le jardin, d'une magnifique couleur verte lors du printemps, était recouvert d'une neige blanche digne d'un bel hiver froid. Le bois marron foncé sur les murs de la maison ressentaient la chaleur de la cheminée postée dans le salon. Le feu crépitait à longueur de journée. De grandes flammes rouges orangées se formaient à l'intérieur. En face de cette cheminée de pierres brutes se postait un canapé quelconque mais accueillant à deux places. Un tapis rouge ornait le sol et était caché par la petite table en bois devant le canapé. Sur cette table était positionné un livre dont la couverture était beige, deux verres à moitié vides ainsi que la télécommande de chaine hifi. La pièce n'avait pour source de lumière que celle que les flammes pouvaient offrir. Non loin de cette pièce, la cuisine se trouvait. Elle était commune, conforme à la plupart des cuisines des maisons ou appartements : un plan de table, une cuisinière, un four, un micro-ondes, un évier, un lave vaisselle, des placards, des tiroirs et un réfrigérateur. La maison était des plus calmes, aucun son artificiel. Dehors, les feuilles s'envolaient et s'écrasaient contre les vitres, la brise était à sa fin mais restait tout de même glaciale. La chambre se trouvait tout au fond de la maison. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, seulement les plus importantes comme un lit, une armoire, deux commodes et une lampe. Le lit, au milieu, était recouvert d'un bel et grand draps rouge à liserais bleus. Le rouge. La couleur de la passion, de l'amour, un couleur chaude et agréable au touché et à la vue. Mais c'est également la couleur du sang, de la guerre, de la douleur, un peu comme le bleu qui invoque le froid. Rien qu'en la voyant, on savait déjà que le couple qui se partageait le lit avait vécu des moments heureux, charnels, tristes et froids. Tous les événement étaient passés, de la première expérience sexuelle à la séparation très vite remplacée par des retrouvailles. Cependant, la mort n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition et n'était pas prête de se manifester.

 

Non loin du chalet, une voiture se rapprochait rapidement. Un homme était au volant et paraissait nerveux. En se garant devant le jardin, il cogna malencontreusement la boite aux lettres. Il sortit rapidement en jurant et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Il regarda sa montre : quatorze heures vingt-deux. Il était en retard de deux minutes à cause des bouchons sur la nationale. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour tout préparer avant dix-neuf heures. Il se croyait dans une course contre la montre. Il transpirait énormément. Il déboula à volée dans la cuisine, alluma la lumière en tâtonnant désespérément le mur et déposa les sacs au sol. En moins de dix minutes il avait fini de tout ranger. Il essuya son front et fit la vaisselle des casseroles laissées à l'abandon la veille au soir par flemmardise.

 

Dans un amphithéâtre d'université, un autre jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années était entrain de suivre un cours de droit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce cours. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir chirurgien mais il était obligé de le suivre pour connaître les lois pour ne pas faire d'erreur plus tard. Donc il devait rester là, entouré de tous ces gens répugnant, qui puent la sueur, la nourriture, le parfum trop exagéré, tout ce qui donnait la nausée. Mais ce qui le motivait, était le fait de savoir que l'année prochaine, il allait enfin sortir de cet univers pour enfin passer à l'observation dans un vrai hôpital. Il était maintenant seize heures, une sonnerie retenti. Tout d'un coup, le brouhaha, déjà bien en place depuis une demi-heure, s'intensifia rapidement grâce au bruit des sacs, des feuilles et des pas descendant les marches pour sortir. Il marcha, le sac sur l'épaule, jusqu'au métro souterrain. Arrivé à destination, il du encore attendre un quart d'heure son bus. La musique fixée dans les oreilles, il posa la tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Il savait dans exactement combien d'arrêts il devait descendre. Premier arrêt, il compta : encore quatre à attendre, deux personnes descendent et huit montent dont une vieille dame avec son chien. Elle s'assit derrière lui. Deuxième arrêt : encore trois à supporter l'infect odeur du clébard juste sous ses pieds, six personnes descendent, personne ne monte. Troisième arrêt : sa musique change, trois personnes descendent et une monte, le chien vient de se prendre un coup de pied de sa part pour qu'il la ferme. Quatrième arrêt : il ouvre les yeux, une jeune femme qu'il ne connait que trop bien, vu que c'est son ex, s'assoit à côté de lui, il lui sourit et ils discutent. Cinquième arrêt : il se lève et descend. Il éteignit la musique rangea ses écouteurs dans son sac et alla à la porte d'entrée. Il était maintenant dix-neuf heure une.

 

Pendant ce temps, le premier jeune homme avait préparé à manger, il avait mit la table d'un façon romantique, les bougies étaient allumées, et elle était drapée d'un belle nappe blanche en dentelles sur les bords, de luxueux couverts empruntés à sa mère disposés correctement digne d'un grand restaurant chic. Il avait prit une longue douche bien chaude, s'était lavé ses boucles soyeuses, rasé tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et lavé le corps de la tête aux pieds. Il voulait tout bien faire. Séché dans sa chambre, il enfila un jean noir bien serré, une chemise blanche sans fermer le dernier bouton, des chaussettes bien noires et repartit dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents afin qu'elles soient bien blanches, coiffa ses cheveux en arrière comme son compagnon aimait, passa de la crème sur son visage et sortit enfin se rende de nouveau dans la cuisine boire un grand verre d'eau fraiche.

 

Il enleva son bonnet, pénétra dans l'entrée, retira ses baskets et s'aventura dans le salon. Il posa son sac au sol, son manteau sur le dossier du canapé, s'assit dessus et posa ses pieds sur la petite table en face de lui.

 

 _\- Harry je suis rentré !_ cria-t-il

 

Des bras lui entoura le cou et des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa tempe. Ledit Harry caressa le haut de son torse et chuchota tout près de son oreille.

 

_\- Bonjour mon Amour._

_\- Comment tu vas ?_

_\- Très bien et toi ?_

_\- Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux passer une bonne soirées film blottit dans tes bras._

_\- J'ai un autre plan pour ce soir Lou._

 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du châtain. Il avait beau être le plus vieux de deux ans et deux mois, il restait le moins mature, le contraire de son copain. Il avouait avoir pensé à quelque chose de pas très catholique suite aux paroles du cadet. A vrai dire, c'était tout à fait normal, c'était assez ambiguë, lui qui avait l'esprit mal tourné. Harry se leva et partit chercher deux coupes de champagne dans la cuisine puis revint vers son amour. En lui passant le verre, il embrassa sa lèvre supérieure avec beaucoup de douceur. Louis répondit au baiser et posa leurs verres sur la table. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Louis s'assit sur les genoux de Harry tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Les mains du cadet se baladèrent tout le long du dos et des hanches de l'ainé.

 

 _\- Finalement le diner n'aura pas lieu._ fit Harry

_\- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas faim de nourriture._

_\- Coquin !_

 

Harry attrapa fermement les cuisses de Louis et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le déposa au milieu de la pièce puis se mit derrière lui et lui retira lentement le pull noir qu'il portait. Il découvrit un débardeur noir laissant apparaitre ses épaules, ses clavicules, tous ses tatouages et ses omoplates. Délicatement, il embrassa sa nuque en lui caressant les hanches. Une de ses main remonta jusqu'à la bretelle du débardeur et la descendit en dessous de l'épaule pour y déposer de multiples baisers papillons. Il huma son odeur. Dans ce parfum naturel, beaucoup de choses se mélangeaient : l'assurance, la force, le courage, toutes ses plus grandes qualités qu'il admirait tant. Il sentait tout simplement le Louis. Il l'aimait tellement, c'en était presque inhumain. La première fois qu'il l'aperçu, dans la bibliothèque de leur ancien lycée à lire Roméo et Juliette en version française, il fut agréablement surprit de voir qu'un garçon aussi beau, mignon, à l'allure de mauvais garçon, les cheveux rouges foncés et décolorés avec des tatouages sur les bras et le torse serait amené à lire ce genre de chose. Lui, il avait toujours eu cet allure d'enfant sage. Il vivait dans un milieu assez aisé, portait des vêtements de hautes gammes, toujours bien soigné, bref le cliché de la bourgeoisie. Et c'était ce qui lui avait toujours plu, le fait que malgré son apparence, Louis réussisse à le surprendre de la meilleure façon possible. Il s'était assit, hésitant, à la même table que lui, et depuis ce fameux après-midi, les deux garçons se retrouvaient tous les jours à cet endroit précis. Jusqu'au jour où, prenant son courage à deux mains (et surtout après avoir été poussé de force par son meilleur ami, Liam), Harry l'invita chez lui passer la soirée. A partir de là, tout avait changé. Ils s'étaient embrassés une fois sur le canapé du bouclé. Au tout début, Louis n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour engager une relation vu qu'il était le premier garçon avec qui il agissait de cette façon. Il avait tout simplement peur d'être amoureux, ce qui procurait un pincement au cœur de Harry. Mais après une longue discussion, ils finirent finalement par former un couple. Mais Louis était loin d'assumer son homosexualité et encore moins de passer à l'acte, alors il fallut encore attendre deux mois pour qu'ils puissent se montrer à tout le monde puis six mois pour leur première fois ensemble. Juste après, Louis lui avoua qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que les deux amants étaient ensembles et trois qu'ils vivaient dans ce petit chalet que les parents de Harry leur avaient prêté pour qu'ils fassent leur première nuit à se découvrir physiquement, puis donné suite à la remise des diplômes. Harry travaillait avec son père afin de reprendre la direction totale du grand magasin Harrods. Quant à Louis, il était à l'université afin de pratiquer le métier de chirurgien.

 

Harry passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant pour lui caresser les hanches et le lui retira. Il vint l'embrasser tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Louis se retourna et déboutonna son pantalon puis laissa le bouclé se charger de le descendre sur ses chevilles en accompagnant son boxer. Louis souleva ses pieds l'un après l'autre pour les enlever et se retrouva complètement nu. A genoux devant l'intimité de son chéri, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il leva la tête timidement et croisa son regard brulant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry attrapa la verge gorgée de sang de Louis et entoura ses lèvres humides et chaude autour de lui pour suçoter son gland. Avec sa langue, il vint lécher le bout pour goûter le liquide près-éjaculatoire puis le prit en bouche et attaqua les mouvements de tête. Il avait fermé les yeux. Louis l'observait les yeux mi-clos par le plaisir. Il haletait. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles et le stoppa gentiment. Celui-ci se releva et vint l'embrasser simplement puis intensifia le baiser afin qu'il soit brulant et langoureux. Il le poussa sur le lit et une fois que Louis fut allongé, il déboutonna son pantalon et sa propre chemise. Lentement, bouton par bouton, il l'enleva sans quitter du regard l'ainé. Ils se désiraient au plus haut point mais voulaient tout deux que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible. La chemise tomba au sol et Harry, maintenant vêtu de son simple boxer, s'allongea de tout son long sur Louis. Le châtain posa ses deux mains sur le bas du dos de Harry. Lui, parsemait le cou, qui lui était à sa merci, de baisers brulants. Juste en dessous de la mâchoire, il vint suçoter, aspirer, lécher, embrasser, mordiller sa peau afin de laisser une belle et grande marque violette. Il regarda son œuvre puis leurs entres jambes. Il sourit et repartit s'occuper de ce muscle qu'il aimait tant. Il le prit le plus profondément en bouche et grogna de plaisir, ce qui arracha un gémissement au torturer en sentant les cordes vocales vibrer sur son gland. Non pas qu'il aimait avoir une bite dans la bouche, Harry adorait le goût du sperme de Louis. Harry attrapa les cuisses de Louis et les poussa en avant afin de soulever son bassin. Il quitta le pénis de Louis pour venir lécher le tour de l'anus. Il le taquinait doucement et sentait les chairs de Louis se contracter contre lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien humide et détendu, Harry entra le bout de sa langue en lui. Louis poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un couinement et attrapa les draps de ses poings. Harry entra au fur et à mesure un peu plus sa langue et la remua pour l'ouvrir et accueillir deux de ses doigts sans problème. Il attaqua les mouvements de ciseaux tout en continuant de le lécher et frotta des doigts contre la prostate de son amant. Celui-ci cria presque et le supplia de le pénétrer. Harry retira ses doigts et lui fit une petite marque bleutée sur la fesse droite. Il remonta embrasser son bas ventre. Il titilla avec un certain amusement un des tétons durcit par le plaisir. Il adorait voir son amant perdre la tête par toutes ses petites gâteries. Il l'embrassa tendrement ses lèvres et Louis enfouit une de ses mains dans sa nuque pur approfondir le baiser mais toujours avec délicatesse et amour. Il s'en fichait de pouvoir se gouter contre la langue de son amant. Harry retira son boxer, écarta les cuisses de Louis et se positionna devant son entrée. Après un accord commun du regard, il le pénétra très lentement, ce qui n'empêcha pas au visage de Louis de se décomposer par la douleur. Harry prit peur et se retira entièrement.

 

_\- Mon Cœur je suis désolé je-_

_\- Chut, tais-toi par pitié !_ coupa Louis

_\- Mais-_

_\- Il n'y a pas de mais, recommences.. S'il te plaît._

 

Harry s'exécuta mais cette fois-ci plus lentement. Il lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts. Il refit le même mouvement trois fois pour habituer Louis de sa présence. Lorsque le châtain fit son premier gémissement, Harry fut rassuré. Il commença les vas et viens de manière douce et lente, puis les mouvements passèrent vite francs et puissants. Louis en avait presque le souffle coupé. Il s'accrochait le plus possible au bouclé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui griffer le dos et les hanches. Il aimait ça, il aimait la puissance des coups de reins, il aimait quand une décharge se déclenchait dans son ventre lorsque son point sensible était percuté, il aimait ça. Ses gémissement augmentaient de plus en plus, ainsi que ceux de Harry. Dans ce genre de moment, le monde s'arrêtait, tout disparaissait, seulement eux existait. C'était la plus belle sensation qu'ils pouvaient tout deux ressentir. Il s'aimait plus que tout et c'était sûrement l'une des meilleure façon de ce le montrer. La puissance de leurs gestes n'était que le reflet de la puissance de leur amour. Quelque chose d'incassable.


End file.
